Mobile telecommunication systems enable users of mobile devices to connect via a mobile telecommunications network. The mobile devices can communicate and/or connect to computers or other devices accessible via the mobile telecommunications network.
Conventionally, mobile telecommunications networks have been provided using a mobile telecommunications network infrastructure comprising a plurality of fixed macro base stations. An example of a fixed macro base station is a cell tower or one or more antennas mounted on buildings or other structures. Such macro base stations have been used to provide a network of fixed access nodes, each of which provides coverage for a corresponding fixed coverage area. As a mobile device moves between coverage areas, the mobile telecommunications network coordinates a “hand off” of a call or other communication session from one macro base station to another macro base station.
In some situations, a fixed macro base station is incapable of providing sufficient coverage to user devices located within the coverage area of the macro base station. For example, upon completion of a sporting event, thousands of people with user devices may leave a stadium at the same time, each of which is attempting to use his or her user device for various reasons (e.g., checking email, making a call, posting a picture on social media, hailing a ridesharing service, etc.). The increased demand for coverage may result in many people being unable to use their user devices.
In the past, cellular operators have used mobile base stations for large events where an increase in load is anticipated, such as the Super Bowl, to assist a macro base station in providing coverage. However, such mobile base stations are very similar to conventional macro base stations. These mobile base stations typically use a large truck to house macro base station type radio equipment and a boom on the roof of the truck to carry the macro base station style antenna system and point-to-point microwave antenna for backhaul (connection to the network infrastructure).
Such mobile base stations are impractical for more general use with conventional infrastructure because they also take hours to manually set up and days, weeks, and sometimes months, to do the network planning and infrastructure configuration to make them work. They generally use gasoline powered generators and special microwave back haul. To operate these kinds of mobile base stations is expensive and in some cases requires special limited time permits from local governments. Thus, it is not practical to use this type of mobile base station, except for these special situations. Even then, a more cost effective solution would be preferred.
Another technique used to provide cell coverage is the use of small base stations. Small base stations generally have small antenna(s), are contained in small enclosures, use less power than macro base stations, have smaller capacities (numbers of channels, etc.), and have smaller coverage areas. They are generally used in indoor areas that are difficult for macro base stations to cover such as airports, coffee shops, etc. Being indoors, they have limited interaction with the macro base stations and are thus easier to configure and operate. To cover the same area with small base stations, many more installations are required than to cover it with macro base stations. When the full cost of rent, power, service, vandalism, and operations is considered, small base stations are very expensive. So expensive, that when the added complexity is factored in, macro base stations are still preferred.
One way to reduce the complexity is to use separate blocks of radio spectrum for the small cells and the macro cells. Although, this reduces complexity it reduces the efficiency of spectrum utilization. And spectrum turns out to be the most valuable resource. So, again on a cost basis, the fixed macro base station is preferred.
Some have begun to provide coverage to mobile communications devices in vehicles. This is done by using two different types of wireless. The vehicle is served by a cellular service (2G, 3G, 4G, special maritime communication satellite system, special aircraft satellite communication system, etc.). This cellular service is connected inside the vehicle to a low power/complexity/quality of service type wireless system such as WiFi, Blue Tooth, etc. These services do not interfere with the cellular infrastructure and reduce the complexity challenge. Thus, they provide some extension of communication but a limited forma and primarily to those within the vehicle.
In Japan, at extremely crowded pedestrian outdoor events, some have started using special backpack mounted small base stations. These small base stations are battery powered and have relatively small antennas, low to the ground and shaded by the crowd of people. This results in limited interaction with the macro base stations in the area, potentially reducing complexity. The pedestrian mounted base station cannot move very quickly, especially in the crowded environment. This makes the interaction with macro base stations very predictable, further reducing complexity and allowing for pre planning in a similar fashion to that of the mobile macro base stations described above. Even so, some are using separate radio spectrum to further reduce complexity. Thus, the backpack base station employed is not practical to use, except for very special situations.
There are systems that use satellite mounted base stations to serve user devices. These, by their very nature, follow extremely exact routes with extremely exact timing. It is possible to pre-plan how the array (constellation) of satellites will cooperate to create a coverage pattern (cell topology). The coverage pattern changes over time, but in a very precisely predictable pattern. Thus the changing coverage pattern is extremely predictable. The predictability reduces complexity and allows a normal cellular operational system to be applied on top of it.
The military has developed mesh based mobile networks to use on the battlefield. These have traded off RF spectrum efficiency and quality of service to achieve their mobility. Attempts to commercialize these systems with their associated trade offs have proven unsuccessful. They have proven uneconomic and the quality of service does not meet commercial requirements.